


Kittens and Claws

by meletes_muse



Series: Teslen+ [3]
Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Teslen+, Uniform Kink, hints of D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: In an attempt to impress General Sam, Helen goes a step too far.A riff on one of my favourite scenes from Sanctuary: Helen single-handedly taking out Addison's guards in S04e01, 'Acolyte'.Silly, with a hint of kink
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Series: Teslen+ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/920319
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Kittens and Claws

If Helen was being completely honest, she would admit she had enjoyed herself. The looks on the faces of the SFs as she took them out one by one had been dreadfully satisfying.

As expected, barely a second after the last man went down, 'General Carter’ had appeared at her office door, handgun trained on Helen’s head. Helen had tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, biting her lip as she took in Samantha’s white shirt and short, black tie. Her long, blonde hair was tied back in a pony tail, and Helen longed to reach out and untie it. She’d always loved a woman in uniform.

But instead of the anticipated smirk, followed by a smouldering kiss hello, Helen had found herself in a holding cell. It seemed that a moment of reckless vanity had been a serious error of judgement on her part.

The impression was compounded several hours later when Nikola turned up to collect her. He whistled as they walked to the car. “You are in so much trouble, Helen.”

“I didn’t do any real damage,” she defended, rather pointlessly, as Nikola’s eyebrows rose to his hairline.

“Oh, alright,” she admitted, “but they were being terribly patronising.”

Nikola was still grinning when they arrived at the airport car park.

“What?” Helen demanded.

“Nothing.”

“ _Nikola_.”

“I just wish I could have seen it, is all.”

“Yes, well.”

“In any case,” he went on blithely, “I’m under strict instructions to send you straight to bed when we get home.”

Helen snorted.

“I’m not lying, Helen. In fact,” he took his hand off the wheel to retrieve a folded piece of paper from the front of his jacket, which he handed her with a flourish. “I have it here in writing.”

She snatched the note out of his hand, stomach fluttering as she read it.

“You were right apparently,” Nikola continued, as he rolled down the window to show his ID to the rental company agent, “the kitten has claws.”


End file.
